


With Eyes Wild and Blue

by Swurdleoma



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 其实是假车。重度相杀注意，角色死亡注意。Emmm看避雷连我都想不明白这cp怎么组起来的。没什么情节，假装是一点心理和剧情补完。With Eyes Wild and Blue改自歌曲Ride On的一句歌词，原词为With eyes wild and green.有情的人欺骗了无情的人。
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 3





	With Eyes Wild and Blue

那个所谓的从巴黎来的人沿走廊向房门走来的时候，Thomas Shelby感到有东西穿过他们之间的空气，扼住了他的咽喉。他挣扎着想要摆脱，但那个人黑色的眼神比子弹更早地击穿了他。

然后Changretta这个名字浮现在他纷乱的脑海里，像深水里潜伏的生物破水而出，把神秘的水面打得粉碎。Luca Changretta，他是来杀他的。刚刚在他心里聚集起来的东西又碎了。他开始曾以为是它让他不能呼吸，不，现在他连心跳都没有了。

但是Tommy Shelby，他空荡荡的蓝眼睛自始至终没有变过。

“Mr. Changretta.”

Luca抬起眼睛来望着他的样子让Tommy异常难受。不仅如此，Luca还向他晃了晃手指，算是打招呼，戴着两枚戒指的手柔得像女人的，但他相信死在那手下的人绝对不比他手下的少。更重要的是，这个拨弄空气的动作撩动了他心里的某根弦。Tommy深吸了一口气，努力把注意力放在和外套挂在一起的枪套上。这不是好兆头。

Luca Changretta. 从他在门口站住，让对手看清了他的眼睛开始，Tommy就察觉到了黑暗的空气，他不得不回身拿烟盒以打断一下这个影响。Changretta对他产生的影响简直可怕。短短几秒钟内，他幽深的黑眼睛，把衬衫袖口展平整的小动作，工整的站姿，甚至他恶意地暗示着蔑视的语气，都令Tommy眼前发黑，需要付出百倍于平常的努力去听清他每一句话说了什么。他几次焦虑地感觉到，自己凝视对方时间之久已经可以算作失态了。现在他仓促地把这股黑暗的力量归于黑手党的威胁性，没有别的，不应该有别的。Luca向他走近的时候他一动不动地站着，手里攥着那把空枪。

又一次，Changretta刚刚说了些什么，他只听了个模模糊糊，不过他能猜到都是什么。Luca的眼睛总像是能流下泪来，他说话的语调那么忧愁，仿佛为正在受到他威胁的人惋惜似的，还有他时常牵扯嘴角带起的笑容，那么像在努力排解这份不存在的忧郁。

“我想要你最后一个死，让你活着看到整个家族都死掉，因为我母亲说过，那是伤人最深的手段。”

这句话让Tommy的眼睛亮了一下。不是因为愤怒，而是因为某种感情在他心里爆裂了，几乎破坏了他毫无情绪的伪装。

“也许那是最伤人的手段，Mr. Changretta，”他说，“但那不一定是你能做到的。”

Luca付之一笑。当然了，每个人刚开始都有自信不给对手机会，Thomas Shelby不例外。

“除此之外呢，你想过你最能伤害我的办法是什么吗。”

这个问题出乎意料了。黑手党迟疑地看着Tommy. 剃刀党不仅惜字如金，而且气质如同白纸一张，丝毫看不出情绪。苍白的脸上，苍白的蓝眼睛，目光落到他身上，好像就透过他看到身后去了。哪怕发现自己的枪不知不觉被敌手卸了子弹，他的反应都淡得像在睡梦里。Luca精细地注意着他开子弹匣的动作，手指甚至没有发抖。这可能是装出来的吗。

“这需要你指教，Mr. Shelby.”Luca笑了笑，露出了紧咬的牙关，一个凶残的表情。Tommy慢慢把手插进口袋里，如果直觉准确，Luca甚至觉得他隐约有点失望。

“Mr. Changretta，现在不是时候。”

他取下口中的香烟叹了口气，白色的烟雾随之在空气中打旋。

所有人都以为Tommy和那个心狠手毒的黑手党只见过三面。是的，在办公室一面，端着枪你死我活一面，最后一面。其实不然。只有他们两个人知道，在要命的时刻前两天，他们有过秘密的会面，作为见证的只有一个Changretta的副手，但他没有等到这场仇杀的结局，就因为秘密和纽约联系离开伯明翰了。

那是一个潮湿的晚上。纽约来的黑手党们在令人窒息的空气中浑身不自在，因为Luca心情特别轻松，得到特别准许，出门去找点烈酒烘干身子。Luca Changretta自己怀着忧愁留在据点，习惯性地叼一根牙签，注视着窗外的夜空。一个副手也在，他们不放心让任何一个成员处于孤立状态，毕竟已经嘲弄过胆敢孤立于家族之外的John Shelby了。Changretta的黑眼睛在暗影中几乎分辨不出来。他低垂的睫毛和微蹙的眉头看上去总在愁苦中，只有血亲知道，这充其量代表他在沉思。

可憎的地方啊，父亲。Luca凝视着黑暗。那些英国佬怎么忍受在这里过一辈子？什么样的爬虫才因为在这样一个泥潭里称霸而沾沾自喜？

“Luca，”留下来的那个副手开门探进头来，“你有客人。”

“让他进来。”Changretta头也不回地说。

“我看最好不要。”

“我知道是剃刀党的人。”

“是Thomas Shelby.”

Luca站了起来，眉毛拧在了一起。两个黑手党对视了一会儿。

“黑天把客人拒之门外，总是失礼的事情。”他最后说。

“需不需要我……”手下瞟了一眼门外。Luca的表情缓和了一点，但是摇了摇头。

“他现在不能死。他已经同意交出所有的地盘了。”

“如果是假的呢？”

“撒谎需要资本。”Changretta狞笑了一下，当然，不太看得出来是狞笑，“他还有什么资本么？”

副手转身出去了。不多一会儿，Tommy Shelby像被押送着一样僵硬地走了进来。他应该知道自己是被押送的，走在他身后的黑手党始终有一只手插在口袋里。他一看见Luca就站住了，眼神空荡荡的，毫无情绪。Changretta的副手想搜一搜他身上的武器，Luca抬手制止了。

“这个还是我自己来吧，你说是不是，Mr. Shelby？”

Tommy一言不发地展开了双臂，他的大衣扣子是开着的。Luca注视着他。对抗他的人太多，但Mr. Shelby是透明的阻力，或者是一种神秘的材料，打过去的东西被他吸收了，从他身上穿过去了。如果没有看清这一特质，你真会误会他的沉默是驯顺。

真希望这是条真正的小狗啊。Luca讽刺地想，同时露出了一个几乎像是安慰的笑容。他抬手伸进剃刀党人的怀里，拔出了那把手枪交给副手。然后他又摸了摸其它的口袋，没有发现什么。  
Tommy Shelby不引人注意地咬紧了嘴唇。

“现在可以平等地谈谈了，”Luca张开十指，比了一个“手无寸铁”的手势，充满了嘲弄，“是考虑好了，还是有什么异议？”

“没有。”Tommy顿了顿才回答，“但我想知道你计划要什么。”

“我母亲应该说了，要你们的一切。”

“‘一切’包括什么？”

Luca犹豫了一下，他拿不准Tommy Shelby此刻装傻还能玩出什么花样。

“没有讨价还价的余地，Mr. Shelby.”

Tommy摇了摇头。

“我没有这个意思，Mr. Changretta. 单纯地问你，你要的‘一切’都包括什么。”

经过几次交手，Luca隐约能感觉到，他需要从Tommy平淡的眼神里去揣摩蛛丝马迹，就像现在，同样是面无表情，他却察觉到剃刀党的眼睛里隐隐跳动着兴奋和自信。从手下败将眼里看见这个令Changretta感到不快。他回头望了一眼桌上的文件，那是他们和律师起草的东西，预计将包括Shelby名下的所有产业，目前还没全完成。等到最后一个字落下，Tommy Shelby把他失败者的名字在上面一一签好，剃刀党将彻底从伯明翰乃至伦敦的地盘销声匿迹。尽管他依旧恨不得把面前这个人的眼睛挖出来，把他那个贱人姑姑一并掐死。啊……这双眼睛。

“你名下所有的公司，”Luca说，“事无巨细。酒吧，赛马场，工厂，仓库。你很能经营，Mr. Shelby，我一时都列举不完，需要和律师再推敲一下才能商定。”

这些话的本意是引起对方的颤抖，Luca的微笑里藏着毒药，但和每一次一样，他的进攻在空气中瞬间被稀释，消失了。Tommy这次明显地笑了一下，那意思是Changretta漏掉了什么最显而易见的东西。他抬眼四下望了一下，皱了皱眉头，好像嫌屋里温度难以忍受，慢条斯理地脱去大衣，把它挂在手臂上，同时抬眼注意着Luca，以示并没有要突然袭击的意思。

“That would be everything.... But I want to give you more.”（那就是一切了……但我想给你更多）

这句话比任何攻击性的语言都有效地让Luca哆嗦了一下，因为这比任何负隅顽抗都让他觉得恐怖。

“这是什么意思，Mr. Shelby？”

Tommy有意无意地瞟了一眼站在旁边的副手。Luca向手下使了个眼色，意思是回避。他的副手犹豫着来回打量这两个人。

“没关系，”Luca用意大利语说，“他威胁不到我。”

副手轻手轻脚地走到另一个房间去了。原本低垂睫毛的剃刀党人抬起眼睛，看了一眼里面的房间，转而注视着Luca，目光流转间仿佛隐含着无数没有说出口的话。Changretta下意识把十指绞在一起，他的黑眸没有Tommy那样传情达意的效果，所有的意思都埋藏在黑暗里。一个最通透，一个最深邃，却同等令人捉摸不明。

“我的副手可以旁听，但如果你认为需要……”Luca隐忍地抬手向房间比了一下，他又有点感觉到和那个犹太人周旋时的一头雾水了，“特别破例了，Mr. Shelby，我都不知道为什么要这么容忍你。”

“谢谢。”

“After you.”（你先请）

Tommy低头整了整手上的大衣，随手把它挂在门口的衣帽钩上，然后走进了里面的房间。Luca跟在他后面，手指轻轻搭在口袋里的枪把上。剃刀党神态轻松，稍微打量了一下房间里的陈设，没太在意，无视了房间里唯一的一把椅子，自然地在床沿上坐了下来。Changretta暗暗咬了下牙，像准备打架一样活动了一下手腕。

可是Tommy Shelby坐在那里，静静地抬头望着他，像一只眼神纯净的鹿。

最深的墨消溶在最透亮的水里。

Luca眉间微蹙，看上去满面愁容。

“So, what do you want？”（你想要什么？）

“What do you want.”（应该是你想要什么）

Luca猛地明白了，他当然从来没有想过这个可能，现在这个想法也令他颇为震惊。Thomas Shelby，这个有着他见过的最美丽蓝眼睛的男人，脱去了外套，要求进入他的房间，穿着衬衫坐在他的床上，并且像他一直暗暗希望的那样，真真切切像一条顺从的狗。Luca沉默半天，居然说了一句自己都觉得可笑的傻话：

“你确定要这么做？”

Tommy淡淡地笑了一下，没有说话。

“这完全没有必要。”

“原因重要吗。”

重要。当然重要。他们谁都没有忘了，他们隔着血海深仇，也完全是因为这个才会在这里见面的。但随着Tommy平淡的一句问话，两个人都感到理智开始在这个房间的空气里退散了。他不知道Tommy的动机是什么，但从那双万念俱灰的蓝眼睛里，他突然感受到了这件事对他的意义。what do you want. 他想要摧毁Thomas Shelby，而他，也许是出于绝望，也许是臣服，心甘情愿给了他这个机会。这场荒唐的游戏实在太诱人了。

“I still want to know. What drives Thomas Shelby here to give himself in？”（我还是想知道。是什么让Thomas Shelby主动来这儿交出了他自己？）

“Nothing. Just for myself.”（什么也没有。只是为了我自己）

语言上的交流到此结束了。Luca像野兽张开爪牙一样，露出了那个残忍的笑容。他展开五指，把戒指逐一脱掉，随手搁在写字台上。Tommy低头解开了黑色的马甲，然后是衬衫，把它们扯下来胡乱扔到一边，然后继续仰头望着Luca.

“Every piece.”（所有的）Changretta活动了一下手指，意味深长地说。

Tommy毫无波动地照做了。然后他依旧坐在那里，一点没有因为缺少遮蔽显得脆弱，经过这段时间的操劳他的身体苍白消瘦，只有那双眼睛异常明亮。Luca走到他面前，把手放在他头上抚摸了两下，黑发压到了额头上。这是对待狗的方式。Tommy垂下了眼睛。Luca随即捏住了他的下巴，向上抬起。

“睁眼，Thomas Shelby，看清楚你的耻辱。”

“你为什么会认为有这个成分。”

Tommy还是睁开了眼睛。Luca把手移开的地方，他感到颌骨生疼。然后那只手把他按倒在了床单上。Tommy空洞地望着天花板，像一个已死之人。Luca Changretta一定能做最好的情人。他含着忧郁的眉目，在耳边犹如叹息的呼吸，探入身体的手指温柔细致，即使在他手上的是杀红了眼的死敌，也像是多年的情人一样。为什么呢。毫无反应的Tommy在心里没有情绪地问。正如他不明白我为什么来，我也不明白他为什么这么认真。Luca没有把衣服褪掉，一件也没有，又干又硬的西装摩擦着赤裸的身体，Tommy只是看向了一边。当Luca终于解开衣服袒露了一部分身体，他才抬起一只手干巴巴地抚摸对方结实的腹肌，Luca没有好气地把他推开了。

“How is it, prey？”喘息中Luca露出了一点意大利口音，低语声混着温热的呼吸吹入Tommy的耳朵里，让他因为受刺激闭上眼睛仰起了下巴。他没有回答，没有发出过一点声音，连呻吟声都没有。Luca用手撑起自己的上半身，以避免多余的身体接触。这疏远的姿态一直持续到最后，Tommy突然抬起双手做了一个落水者求救一样的动作，清明的蓝眼睛第一次出现了狂乱的神色，他死死抠住了Luca肩膀，导致身上的人不适地叫了一声。

“你怎么……一点都不响？”Luca恶狠狠地问道。Tommy双臂一弓，两人的身体撞在了一起，他死死攀在对方的身上，咬紧了哆嗦的嘴唇。Changretta听见他喑哑的声音在耳边求助般的叫着自己的名字：

“Luca，Luca……”

然后他们一起如释重负地躺在了床单上。很久没有谁说任何话。

从迷幻状态清醒过来，感到身上发冷，Tommy猛地坐起来，用手抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发。Luca Changretta已经整理完毕，除了眼睛里还有点倦意，并且，因为他本人的特质，有点容易被误认为是未褪的情意。他的副手已经不在房子里了，毫无疑问，是因为尴尬。Tommy Shelby一切如常，他拖着疲惫的腿在床边坐了起来，用一只手按住额头。Luca静静地盯着他看，手里摆弄着一枚戒指。Tommy装作感觉不到屋里还有其他人存在，伸手扯过自己的衬衫，重新往身上套，也许是因为冷，也许是因为痛苦，他的手有点不听使唤。一件东西扔过来落在了他身上，是他自己的大衣。

Tommy看了Luca一眼，把大衣披在身上，继续伸手抓余下的衣服。Luca站起来，去写字台上拿了一件东西，转身望着Tommy，指间发出清脆的一声枪栓声。

那双蓝眼睛转而也凝视着他。

黑手党随意一般扬起手，枪口对准了那两汪蔚蓝色。房间里暧昧的气息突然凝固了。Luca枪口很稳，看不出意图，像他的眼睛一样。

几秒钟的沉默之后，Tommy Shelby向他笑了一下。

向他笑了一下。Luca看得很清楚。连那双蓝眼睛都在微笑着，没有一点无奈或者悲伤。他把枪放下了，退下枪栓，重新插回口袋里，就好像刚才掏出来的是一根香烟一样。再抬头的时候Tommy从大衣里兜里拿出了金属烟盒，先挑出一根叼在嘴里，然后夹着一根把手伸向了Luca.

Changretta带着那种可能要流泪的神情，轻轻摇了摇头。

Luca Changretta再次从那双蓝眼睛里看见同样的微笑时，几乎是同样的场景。他站着，Thomas Shelby顺从他的话跪在地上，仰头望着他，那么清澈的眼神，没有表情，没有反应。

但对他来说却一切都晚了。

倒戈的手下端着枪站在他背后，一言不发，一动不动。他发了疯一样扑向那个永远戴着透明面具的男人，想要把他撕成碎片。然后他被一次又一次地摔在桌面上，原本将要签署Thomas Shelby的失败的纸片散落了一地，流下来的血遮住了他的视线。就在Tommy把他的双手背到背后，按着后颈把他按在桌子上的时候，Luca用只有他们两人才能听到的声音叫了他的名字。

“Tommy.”

剃刀党人顿了顿。

“我不明白，即使是骗取信任，你也不需要做到那个地步，”Luca咬着牙说，“究竟为什么要那么做。”

Tommy揪着衣领把他拖了起来，枪口贴在了Changretta 的太阳穴上。Luca闭上眼睛，血流过他合着的眼皮，一直淌到下巴上。

“Nothing, Mr. Changretta. Just for myself.”（不为了什么，Mr. Changretta，那只是为了我自己）

Thomas Shelby叩响了扳机。他空荡荡的蓝眼睛自始至终没有变过。

（全文完）


End file.
